mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandro (Ashan)
|world = Ashan |appearances = |mentioned = }} Sandro is a character in Might & Magic: Heroes VI add-on, Danse Macabre. Background Danse Macabre Sandro was once a part of the Spider Cult until he was banished by Merikh under Belketh's orders after the Mother Namtaru revealed his involvement in Void magic. Sandro left the Seven Cities and began plotting to rebuild his power and reclaim his most powerful artifacts. To this end, he spread rumors that led to the ostracization of Lucretia dela Segadora so that the young woman would look to him for aid against Duke Ovidio of the Bull Duchy. The Duke was in the possession of the Staff of the Netherworld, an artifact Sandro desired in order to claim an artifact hidden within the Ring of the Unrepentant, to reach the hidden dimension within that had been created by a Shantiri priest of Malassa during the Elder Wars. After he and Lucretia had slain the duke, they were caught by Lucretia's brother Giovanni and had to flee. Lucretia, without anyone to turn to or anywhere to go, joined Sandro in his quest to access the dimension within the Ring. Sandro travelled back to the territories of the Seven Cities, in full knowledge that he would be attacked by Belketh, who sent his agent Merikh after him. Sandro defeated Merikh and not forgetting the role he played in his exile, Sandro bound Merikh's soul to a ghoul as an act of revenge. Within the ancient Shantiri ruins, Sandro was able to penetrate the dimension of the ring and claim the artifact hidden within it - The Mask of the False Face, which allowed him to appear in any shape he wished, concealing his skeletal appearance. In the real dimension, Belketh sent a Dragonwraith to stop Sandro, which mortally wounded Lucretia after revealing to her the full extent of Sandro's treachery. Sandro, however, was able to defeat the Dragonwraith and resurrected Lucretia, who became the first of his disciples in the Order of the Void, an organization that sought to break the Veil Asha had formed around her world by killing the Dragon Gods. Shades of Darkness Using the Mask of the False Face, Sandro was able to sneak into the Dark Elf capitol, Konos. Disguised as the Clan Lord, Raelag, he was able to get access into the Faceless' Invisible Library, though was discovered by the Faceless. Using his powers of the Void, Sandro defeated the Faceless and stole a piece of the Library's knowledge, also removing the Faceless' knowledge of what he stole. With the knowledge he had obtained, Sandro had a chance to remove the Mother Namtaru from existence forever. However, doing so made every Vampire that was turned into so by the Mother Namtaru fall into a deep sickness, giving them a suspicion that he was involved. With little time, the Necromancers joined forces with the angry Dark Elves to combat Sandro, but in order to heal the Mother Namtaru, they had to bring into the spirit world to "remember" the events of Wars of Creation. Now Sandro had to face off against his former brother-in-arms turned nemesis, Vein, The Reaper of Souls. After Vein succeeded in healing the Mother Namtaru, Sandro summoned an Avatar of the Void to destroy his hated enemy and the Mother Namtaru. Despite its powers of the Void, the avatar was destroyed and his enemies returned to Ashan. Far from displeased, Sandro felt he had made tremendous progress in his en-devour to destroy the veil over Ashan, as he came close to destroying a manifestation of Asha herself. Now confident that his plans are moving forward, he believed that the Dragon-Gods themselves are not far from his grasp. Heroes of Might and Magic 5 Sandro was Markal's and Lucretia's mentor in necromancy, and was killed when fanatic Holy Griffin Empire Knights under King Oleg destroyed Lorekeep. Sandro's death and the subsequent imparting of Lorekeep to the Wizards made Markal long for revenge against the Silver Cities, which he successfully executed during Queen Isabel's War. Gamepaly Heroes VI Abilities Appearances Sandro appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI add-on, Danse Macabre, and is mentioned in Heroes of Might and Magic V ''and in ''Might and Magic: Heroes VII. Trivia *Sandro was named after the fan favourite hero Sandro from earlier Heroes of Might and Magic games. *The Heroes V artifact Sandro's Cloak is a reference to this Sandro. * His sister's name is Alma. This is also the name of his raven. * His real name is Alejandro dela Segadora, he calls himself Sandro after failing to bring Alma back to life. * Sandro was born in a small Bull Duchy baronie called Le Segadora, explaining his birth name. Gallery Sandro3.jpg|Sanro's full-body artwork HeroSandroVI.png|Sandro's icon in Danse Macabre Sandro HO.png|Sandro's icon in Heroes Online Yorath Al-Bekhir.png|Sandro, disguised as Yorath Category:Heroes V mentioned characters Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Danse Macabre characters